Aleero City
- Originale=Metropolis }} |Immagine = - Originale= }} |Personaggi = - Originale= Ratchet & Clank (PS2) *Helga Von Streissenburgen *Fantoccio di Qwark *Big Al Ratchet & Clank 3 *Nefarious *Lawrence Armi di Distruzione Percival Tachyon }} |Nemici = - Originale= Ratchet & Clank (PS2) *Cuccioli Robot *Comandanti Blarg *Elicotteri Blarg *Lanciatori di Mine *Generatori Blarg Ratchet & Clank 3 *Tirannoidi Monocchiuti *Tirannoidi Triocchiuti *Tirannoidi Quadrocchiuti *Robonoidi Monocchiuti *Robonoidi Triocchiuti *Robonoidi Quadrocchiuti *Dischi Tirannoidi *Ultra-Mech Tirannoidi *Bot Carroarmato *Navette Tirannoidi *Torrette Vulcan *Klunk *Esplosivi a Orologeria Armi di Distruzione *Droni Tesla *Sentinelle Drofidi *Soldati Drofidi *Cannoniere Drofidi *Guardie Drofidi *Navi Drofidi *Incrociatori Imperiali }} |Fonti di Bolt = - Originale= Ratchet & Clank (PS2) e Ratchet & Clank 3 *Lampioni *Veicoli Armi di Distruzione *Lampade *Consumobot }} }} Aleero City, o Metropolis, è la capitale su Kerwan e una delle più grandi città della Galassia Solana. Caratterizzata da imponenti grattacieli su profondi burroni, è costantemente trafficata e dominata dalla confusione urbana. Gli edifici sono arcaici, essendo composti da trapelanti vegetazioni che si confondono con cotanto sviluppo urbano. Ci sono navi pubblicitarie dappertutto, oltre al Percorso di allenamento di Qwark. Un altro punto nevralgico è la stazione dei Treni Gravitazionali. Caratteristica cruciale di Aleero City sono infine i ponti interstellari, che come delle vere e proprie e vene si estendono a perdita d'occhio nei meandri della città, interconnettendosi a vicenda. Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS2) *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' (apparsa) *''PlayStation Move Heroes: Insieme per la prima volta'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' (apparsa) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) *''Ratchet & Clank: The Movie Novel'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Hero Time'' Curiosità *﻿Metropolis è ispirata all'omonima città del fumetto Superman che a sua volta si basa sul capolavoro del cinema muto, diretto da Fritz Lang nel 1927. *Metropolis è anche il nome di un mondo di uno dei precedenti giochi Insomniac: Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer. *È uno dei pochi livelli ad aver mantenuto la stessa musica in un altro gioco (Ratchet & Clank 3). *Nel reboot cambia nome in Aleero City e, nel gioco, una delle soundtrack è stata remixata dalla celebre usata in Armi di Distruzione. Musica ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS2) File:Ratchet_and_Clank_Soundtrack_-_Planet_Kerwan_Metropolis|Metropolis. File:Ratchet_and_Clank_Soundtrack_-_Planet_Kerwan_Metropolis_(The_Fitness_Course)|Percorso fitness File:Ratchet_and_Clank_Soundtrack_-_Planet_Kerwan_Metropolis_(Chasing_the_Infobot)|Treno Aereo ''Ratchet & Clank 3'' File:Ratchet_and_Clank_3_Up_Your_Arsenal_Soundtrack_-_Planet_Kerwan_Metropolis|Metropolis File:Ratchet_and_Clank_3_Up_Your_Arsenal_Soundtrack_-_Planet_Kerwan_Operation_Urban_Storm|Missioni dei Ranger ''Armi di Distruzione'' File:218 Metrópolis - OST Ratchet & Clank Future TOD|Metropolis File:219 Grind Rail - OST Ratchet & Clank Future TOD|Rotaia da Grind File:220 Planetary Defense Center - OST Ratchet & Clank Future TOD|Centro di Difesa Planetaria ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 30. Dropship Dog Fights|Scontro con Navette X6Z File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 31. Mag-Booster Metropolis|Scontro con Nave da guerra di classe G File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 32. Downtown Garden|Giardino inferiore File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 33. Aleero City, Kerwan|Aleero City File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 35. Blargian Mercenaries|Mercenari blargiani File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 36. Grav-Train Station|Stazione dei Treni Gravitazionali File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 38. Ride the Robot Train|Sul treno File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 41. Captain Qwark's Fitness Course|Percorso fitness del Capitano Qwark File:Ratchet & Clank PS4 Soundtrack - 42. The Hall of Heroes|La Sala degli Eroi ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) File:07 Battle of Alerro City Ratchet and Clank Movie OST|Battaglia di Aleero City File:08 Weapons Training and Ratchet's Fame Ratchet and Clank Movie OST|Allenamento con armi Categoria:Livelli di Ratchet & Clank (PS2) Categoria:Livelli di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Livelli di Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Categoria:Livelli di PlayStation Move Heroes: Insieme per la prima volta Categoria:Livelli di PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Categoria:Livelli di Ratchet & Clank (PS4) Categoria:Luoghi di Ratchet & Clank (film) Categoria:Città